During time of war, a screening smoke generator becomes a prime target. If the enemy can knock out the generator, then the smoke screen can be eliminated. The soldiers operating the generator are therefore in great danger since that region will be a focus for attack or counterattack. Other switching devices are similarly exposed when actuated by the operator on site.
One approach that has been tried without success is the concept that the smoke screen may be controlled by remote control, so that only the smoke generator is at risk. The personnel are at a remote location not revealed to the enemy, and therefore are in a safer condition. To date, the only remote systems available were expensive transmitter/receiver units requiring a special dedicated frequency.
Other systems tried without success are the inexpensive forms of radio frequency units such as those on model cars, planes or boats. These relatively inexpensive radio frequency units were tried with generators and other switching devices without success. Primarily, a range of 400 to 500 meters is not adequate to space the operator from the generator system. Typically, remote operation would be most effective over at least 1 or 2 kilometers. In the case of smoke generators a particular problem arose when the electrical characteristics of the turbine smoke generators caused false signals that led the electronics in the system to substantial variations in reliability. Moreover, in combat as well as in a variety of other circumstances, so many electrical signals are being transmitted from so many different locations that use of radio waves primarily, can only add to the confusion and detract from already low reliability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system which is suitable for transmitting control signals to smoke generating devices at remote locations.
Another object is to provide a system capable of operating a switch or other go/no-go device by such transmitted control signals.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter to those skilled in this art from a reading of the herein specification and drawings.